My Pokémon Journey
by MLDKFpro
Summary: Self-Insert. This is the story of Joe and his friends as they travel on their own Pokémon Journey. What fun and exciting things will happen on this journey? (Currently on hiatus)
1. It Begins

Ever since I was a young boy, I've always wanted to go on an adventure, as most kids do. I never thought I'd actually get the opportunity to either. It's popular among kids to become a Pokémon Trainer as soon as possible. Some do, but very rarely do any of them end up being good enough to remain trainers. While I got my Pokémon at the minimum starting age of 10, I waited for a little over a year since my parents weren't quite sure if Pokémon Training was a good idea for me.

I grew up in Laramie Village. While I wasn't one for the Big P Pokémon Race, I did enjoy Pokémon. While everyone else chose the usual starters of Bulbasaur, Charmander, or Squirtle, and some even chose Pikachu after someone who passed through our town had one as his starter, I was the only kid in my class to choose Eevee. Once I got my license to become a Trainer, I visited Professor Oak to get my usual things: A Pokédex and some Poké Balls to start. I had also been working for my parents' shop for the past year or so to save up some money. I had saved quite a lot of money, having bought a Pokégear and a few potions with what was left over. On my 11th birthday, I received a Laptop, 5,000 Pokédollars, and a baton from my uncle, who told me to use it only when I need to.

Before I left on my journey, I said bye to my parents. "Be careful, Joseph." they told me before they left back for home. Eevee stayed on my shoulder, nuzzling against me. She and I knew we would be visiting them again once we made it back home. For now, it was time for me to begin my journey: Heading north out of Pallet Town towards Viridian City.

It took me about an hour to walk to Viridian City. It was noon by the time I reached, and so both Eevee and I were getting hungry. Fortunately, Viridian's Pokémon Center had free food for trainers and their Pokémon who started their journey only recently. Eevee and I got what we could and sat down in the lobby. We sat down for lunch, saving some of the food for later if we needed it. Once we were finished eating, we got up and were ready to move on, but we were stopped by two people, both who looked about my age. One was a boy, the other was a girl.

"Aw, look it's an Eevee, how cute!" the girl said. She started to pet Eevee, who only looked happy once that happened. She was wearing a pink and white hat along with blue jeans and a pink button-up shirt. The boy rolled his eyes. He was wearing a gray shirt and brown pants and was carrying a yellow bag.

"Sis, it's just an Eevee. You don't have to act like it's something new." the boy said.

"But it is rare. Not a lot of trainers have Eevees, especially not as their starting Pokémon." the girl responded back to him. She then turned to me. "Did you give this cute little Eevee a nickname?"

"No. She's just Eevee." I tell her.

"Oh." She seemed disappointed, but then returned to her cheery demeanor. "Well that's okay. I like nicknaming my Pokémon. It makes them feel more special to me." She held out her hand. "I'm Jessy." I shook her hand.

"I'm Joe." I told her, smiling.

"And my name's Victor." the boy chimed in. "But everyone I know just calls me Vic."

"So, you two are trainers too?" I ask them.

The two of them both nod and take their Poké Balls out, opening them. Next to Jessy stood a cute little Cyndaquil that happily stated its name, while Vic had a Charmander next to him.

"This is Kasai." Jessy told me. She grabbed the little fire-type and held it in front of me. Kasai, however, seemed scared and quickly hugged Jessy. "Don't be scared, Kasai, he's not going to hurt you." Kasai didn't believe her and kept hugging Jessy, shaking.

"And this is Flame." Vic added, patting the Charmander on its head. Flame seemed very curious, since it started tugging at my pant leg. "She does that sometimes to new people."

Eevee and I looked at each other and then looked back to the others. "Well, I'm glad we got to meet you two." I tell them. "It's nice to know that Eevee and I aren't the only ones just starting on our journey today."

"Hey, we should travel together." Jessy added. "That way we can help each other out. Wouldn't that be fun?"

"I wouldn't mind that." Vic answered.

"Well, I guess it would be a good idea to help each other." I tell them. "Plus it'll be more fun than going alone."

"Then it's settled." Jessy was really excited. "The three of us will have so much fun together."

And that's how I began my journey as a Pokémon Trainer. Jessy, Vic and I left the Pokémon Center and went through to the next part of our journey: a walk through the Viridian Forest.


	2. The Forest

We began our journey through Viridian Forest not long after agreeing to travel together. The forest was always known as a giant maze, so traveling through it was a pain at times. We'd get turned around, walk around in circles, and hit lots of dead ends. Flame and Eevee were getting frustrated at how long it was taking us to find our way out. Kasai was getting scared and stayed very close to Jessy.

"Don't worry, Cass, we'll find our way out." I heard her tell the Cyndaquil.

I had never really had any experience in the wilderness before, so I had no idea what to do. Vic, however, seemed to come up with a plan. He grabbed a long stick. "Here we go." he seemed excited. "I'll drag this behind me, and we can use it as a way to mark down where we've gone."

"Great idea, Vic." Jessy told him.

"Huh. Where'd you come up with that plan?" I asked.

"I got it from a book on wilderness survival." he answered. "I was looking around for a stick, but the forest is pretty clean."

We decided to go along with his plan and we did seem to get closer. We noticed a few other trainers, more as we started getting close to what we hoped was the exit.

"Let's get out of this place soon." I stated. "The bug-types are kind of creepy, and I don't even want to know what it's like at night here."

"Aw, the bug-types are kind of cute." Jessy told me. "You're not afraid of them, are you?"

"N-no." I said, lying through my teeth. When I was about 5, I woke up to a clicking sound at home. When I went to see what it was, I found out it was a Spinarak nest, and one of them bit me. I've been afraid of bug-types ever since.

It took what seemed to be about an hour or two before we finally found the exit. We were all relieved, mostly because it was getting tiring walking through the forest. Pewter City wasn't far away from the exit. However, as we were about to leave, Jessy stopped. Vic and I were confused as to why she did.

"Uh, Jessy, everything okay?" I asked her.

Jessy didn't hear me, it seemed. She had turned around and went back into the forest with Kasai. Vic and I looked at each other before running in after her. When we finally found where she ran off to, we noticed she was in a clearing. We also noticed she wasn't alone. She and Kasai were battling against what seemed to be a wild Pikachu. She must have heard it and wanted to catch it. Pikachu were super popular, and were uncommon as well.

Despite Kasai's normally timid nature, she was more than ready to fight. It was likely due to her instincts as a Pokémon. Jessy stood ready to lead Cass into battle. The Pikachu, who was a female as shown by the notch on her tail that made it look like a heart, stood ready to fight back.

"Alright, Cass, Tackle!" The Cyndaquil followed her trainer's command and dived at the Pkachu, headfirst and hitting her in the stomach. The Pikachu quickly got back on her feet and smacked Cyndaquil with her heart shaped tail thanks to Tail Whip.

"Now, Smokescreen!" Jessy commanded. Kasai breathed out a wall of smoke. The Pikachu couldn't be seen by Vic or me, though Kasai probably knew where she was. A bolt of electricity then came flying out of the smoke, narrowly missing Kasai.

"Cass, use Tackle again!" Jessy ordered. Kasai nodded and dove into the smoke. The Pikachu then got smacked out of the smoke with Kasai forcing her against a tree. Jessy then pulled out a Poké Ball and threw it at the Pikachu. The Pikachu turned into light and got sucked into the ball which then closed and began shaking around on the ground. It shook for a few seconds before making a "Ping!" sound, signaling that the Pikachu had been caught.

Jessy and Kasai jumped around happily after having caught the Pikachu. "I did it! I caught a Pokémon!" Kasai began cheering as well. Jessy did a great job commanding Kasai. Jessy grabbed the Poké Ball and let the Pikachu out, who stood in front of her happy to be a part of her team.

"Now I need a name for you." she told the Pikachu. After a few seconds she smiled. "How about Kana?" the Pikachu replied with a happy "Pika!" as if it approved of her new nickname. "Kana it is. Welcome to the team, Kana." Jess hugged the electric mouse before putting her back in her ball.

"Congrats, Jessy." Vic told her. "That was a great job you did battling. You and Cass are an excellent team."

"Aw, thanks Vic." she smiled. "I just remember what we learned at the Trainer School."

"You went to a trainer school?" I asked her. "That must have been expensive."

"It was. But our mom and dad were more than welcome to give us a head start that most trainers don't get a chance to have." I blushed. I had done some practice battles with Eevee before, but Pokémon Battling just came naturally to me.

"Well, let's get going to Pewter City." Vic told us. And so, the three of us left the forest and began heading for Pewter, the site of the first Pokémon Gym.


	3. Friendship

By the time we finally got out of the Viridian Forest, the sun was beginning to set. Pewter City was only a mile away. We figured that it would be best to stay in the Pokémon Center. We all had bits of leftover food from the morning that we could have for both dinner and breakfast the next day. By the time we got to Pewter, night was already beginning to fall.

"So, what were you two planning on doing on your journey?" I asked them.

"Well, I was planning on challenging the gym leaders" Jessy answer.

"Wow, I was thinking of doing the same thing." I told her. "How about you, Vic?"

"Meh, I might challenge a few. Mostly, I'm just here to keep her out of trouble." Vic responded. Jessy gave Vic an odd look.

The three ended up in the Pokémon Center, coming in late. "I can't wait for tomorrow. Kana and I are going to have a lot of fun training." she held the Pikachu's ball, excited about having caught her first Pokémon on her own.

Once the three of us finished up our dinner, we each went to our rooms. The Pokémon Center was like a miniature hotel, and just like the healing services, the rooms were free as long as you were a licensed trainer, complete with a mini-fridge, Wi-Fi, and TV. There were other accommodations, but they had to be paid for.

We decided it would be best to get a single room. We agreed to swap who was getting the ground in a sleeping bag, and I was the unlucky one here. The three of us had some training to do tomorrow, especially Jessy and myself since we were both planning to challenge the gym leader: Brock.

I woke up suddenly in the morning by Jessy shouting. When I was able to see what was going on, Jessy was being attacked by a Pidgey. Cass responded by smacking the flying-type out of the air with a jumping Tackle attack. Jessy quickly took the chance to catch the winged intruder. She then went from a mix of annoyed and frightened to excited.

"WOOHOO! I have 3 Pokémon now!" she exclaimed.

"Congrats, Jessy." I told her, still in my sleeping bag. Vic let out a groggy moan-like noise.

"I just wish the thing didn't cause so much noise." Vic stated out loud. He was still half-tired.

"So, what're you going to name the Pidgey, Jessy?" I asked, assuming she would.

Jessy thought for a bit and came up with a name. "How about Tako?" she asked.

"Cool name." I told her. "He might be able to help you out against Brock." although that was going to still be difficult with her line-up. None of her Pokémon had any advantage type-wise over Brock, and we all knew it. But giving her some positivity might be able to help her.

Once we all got cleaned up and had breakfast, we went out to do some training on the outskirts of the town. The two of them wanted to see how good I was as a trainer. First up, they wanted me to battle Vic and Flame. Vic and I were ready to battle, Eevee vs. Flame.

"Flame, Ember!" Vic told her, the Charmander spitting small fireballs at her Normal-Type opponent.

"Eevee, dodge and then Tail Whip!" I told her. The Eevee evaded the attacks from the Lizard before swiping her tail against her.

"Now, Flame, Scratch!" Vic commanded, scratching the Normal-Type and knocking her off her feet.

"Keep trying Eevee!" I told her. "Tackle!" Eevee dived towards Flame to tackle. However, Flame just dodged the attack.

"Flame, now use Ember!" Vic ordered, who shot the fireballs hitting Eevee point blank. The normal-type was hit in the back, getting back up afterwards. Flame rushed towards her before I smiled at her. 'I trust you.' I thought.

"Scratch her again, Flame!" Vic told the Charmander. However, once she took a swing, Eevee blocked the attack. Vic was surprised. "Wh-what the heck!?"

"That would be Eevee's Detect." I told him. "It keeps her from being hurt."

Vic seemed frustrated; however, just before either of us could send an order, we heard the sound of a Poké Ball being opened. When we took a look behind me, we saw a Poké Ball opening up as if a Pokémon was being captured. Everyone turned around to see a Poké Ball shaking in the bag by my feet. Soon, it clicked closed.

I took the Poké Ball and opened it up to see what was inside. It looked to be a Johto-based Pokémon: a Tyrogue to be specific.

"What the…how did he get in there?" I asked. Still, a new member of the team wasn't a bad idea, especially a fighting type against Brock.

"He's kinda cute." Jessy said out loud.

"I guess." I admitted. "So, what do you say, little guiy? You sure you want to go along with us?"

The Tyrogue looked around before he nodded.

"Sweet." I smile. "Welcome to the team, Tyrogue."

Tyrogue nodded. I recalled Tyrogue to his ball. "How about we call that a draw?" I asked Vic.

"Alright." Vic smiled. "Let's get healed up, and then you and Jessy can battle."

"Right." I agreed. So, with two new members of the team, we went to get healed up, Jessy and I constantly exchanging looks of friendly competition.


	4. Rivalry

After we got our Pokémon healed up, the three of us went back out to the field. Jessy and I were ready for our battle. We set the rules of it only being a one on one of Cass vs. Eevee since they were our starters. The two Pokémon stood facing each other, ready to begin their friendly bout.

"Cass, Smokescreen!" Jessy commanded. The Cyndaquil leapt into the air and fired a black ball that hit the ground by Eevee, surrounding her in smoke. I could hear her coughing as some of it got in her mouth.

"Be careful, Eevee." I told her, not sure what to have her do.

"Now, Cass, Tackle!" Jessy told her. I couldn't even see where she was, and neither could Eevee, apparently. Eevee came flying out of the smoke cloud, landing on the ground.

"C'mon Eevee, you can do this. Try Detect." I told her.

Cass came out of the smoke ready to fight again.

"Tackle, Cass!" Jessy told her. The cyndaquil tackled towards Eevee, who dodged effectively thanks to detect.

"Now, your turn, Eevee!" I commanded, my normal type Pokémon barging towards Cass, who merely dodged the attack, taking both of us by surprise.

"Another Tackle!" I heard Jessy say. Before Eevee could even react, she was hit in the back by Cass. This time, Eevee couldn't get back up.

"Well, Eevee is unable to battle." Vic told them. "Looks like Jessy and Cass win."

The smoke quickly cleared up and Cass ran over to Jessy, leaping right into her arms. The two were laughing happily as they celebrated their win. I walked over to Eevee and pet her.

"You did a good job, Eevee." I told her. I picked her up and she immediately began rubbing against my arm. She was clearly disappointed in her loss, but knew she did a great job.

"Impressive." we heard a voice tell us. We saw a young boy wearing a green shirt and with spiky brown hair. "Sorry for interrupting, but I was impressed by what I saw. My brother would be impressed to see a battle like this.

"Your brother?" Vic asked.

"Yeah. He's the leader of the gym here in town." the stranger told us. He looked not that much older than the rest of us.

"Your brother is Brock?" Jessy asked.

"Yep. I was just out getting some things for the gym and I noticed you guys battling. Were you guys thinking of challenging him?"

Jessy and I nodded. We didn't even know Brock had any siblings.

"C'mon, I'll introduce him to you." the young boy told us. He led us to a house not that far away from what looked to be Pewter City's gym. It was a pretty big house, much bigger than the other houses in Pewter. It made sense, considering Brock was a gym leader.

"Hey guys, I'm home!" the young man called out, a few people turning to us. The house was full of children, and only 2 adults, that we could see.

"Hi Forrest." one of the younger children told him.

"I brought some new people." Forrest told them. "They were having a really cool battle."

"Sounds like they were training for Brock." an adult woman told him. The children all came to the living room along with their parents. "Please, sit." the woman told us. The three of us sat on the couch, Cass quickly becoming timid again and hiding her face away from the children.

"So, you three are here to challenge Brock?" the adult man asked.

"Yeah." Jessy told him. "I'm Jessy, and these are Vic and Joe."

"It's nice to meet you." one of the older children told him.

"Thanks." Vic told them, looking rather confused.

"So where is Brock?" Forrest asked them.

"Well, he's coming down the stairs right now." we heard someone say from the stairwell. The children all giggled as he said that.

Brock was wearing an orange shirt and gray pants. He looked very much like Forrest did. In fact, he looked like older versions of all of his siblings, and also kinda like his dad.

'So, that's the legendary Brock, huh?' I thought to myself. Brock was often considered as a respectable trainer amongst the gym leaders. He was more easygoing than a lot of gym leaders were.

"Hey Brock. These three were planning to challenge you." Forrest told him.

"I heard. So, you three just started your journey?" he asked us.

"Yeah." I told him. "You seem like a respectable guy."

"Well, you'd be right." he responded "C'mon, we'll talk on the way to the gym."

The four of us walked on our way to the gym.

"You should know that being a Pokémon Champion is a very difficult task." he told us. "It's especially trying if you plan on traveling to the different gyms around the region, or even around the world. You have to be capable of leading different Pokémon of different natures, and sometimes different types. Plus you have to strive towards the goal of wanting to be a champion."

"Well, I don't really want to be a champion." Vic told him. "I mean, I might challenge a few gyms, but my goal on this journey is just to have fun exploring the world and making friends with Pokémon."

"That's fine." he told him. "But this is a very big world, and there are a lot of Pokémon. The world is harsh to some people, and just journeying isn't easy."

We made it to the gym and he opened the doors for us. The gym's walls seemed to be made out of stone themselves. There were stands along the sides and an arena in the center.

"So, which one of you three is willing to challenge me?" Brock asked us.

"Well, I'll do it." Jessy told him. "I mean, I did win our battle."

"Alright then. You two can sit in the stands to watch us." he told the two of us.

Both Vic and I took our seats. Jessy stepped up to what seemed to be some sort of machine, placing her Pokémon and her PokéDex on it. Once it did something, she stepped onto a small podium while Brock stood on the other. A screen popped up on the wall opposite us showing Brock's picture and Jessy's. A man then stepped onto a podium on the side of the battlefield.

"This battle shall be between the challenger, Jessy Orion from Saffron City, and the Gym Leader, Brock, for the Boulder Badge will now begin!"


	5. Brock, Part 1

"This battle shall be between the challenger, Jessy Nano from Saffron City and the Gym Leader, Brock, for the Boulder Badge will now begin!"

Vic and I were watching in the stands, interested in how this battle would play out. The biggest test would be just how Jessy could overcome the disadvantage she had with typing. All of her Pokémon had types that Brock's could resist or take advantage of. Thankfully, she had three compared to Brock's two.

"Alright, Geodude, you'll start off!" Brock told him, throwing a Poké Ball, allowing the ball-shaped rock-type Pokémon appearing on the battlefield.

Jessy thought carefully before pulling a ball out. "Alright, Tako, you're up first" she told it before throwing the ball in the air as the flying-type popping out and getting ready to fight.

"Let the battle begin!" the judge told them.

"Tako, Gust!" Nano told him. The bird-like Pokémon flew into the air and flapped his wings, a small tornado blowing towards Geodude. The Geodude was quickly swept up into the air and being smacked into the wall behind Brock.

"Geodude, Tackle!" Brock commanded, Geodude jumping towards Pidgey.

"Dodge quickly, and then use Quick Attack!" Jessy told him, the Pidgey quickly dodging and then rushing after Pidgey flew towards Geodude quickly, smacking it into the wall behind Jessy. Geodude fell to the ground, easily knocked out.

"Geodude is unable to battle. Tako wins this fight." The judge ordered.

Jessy and Tako were happy with the victory. Brock recalled his Geodude.

"Congratulations, Jessy. You did a good job winning over my Geodude." Brock told her. "However, you're not out of the woods just yet." he pulled out another ball and threw the ball into the air.

Vic and I backed up once the Pokémon appeared. Jessy and Tako backed away. The Pokémon that appeared was a large snake creature composed of nothing but stones and boulders. It was known as Onix, and it let out a loud roar as it appeared.

"Okay, Tako. Let's try our best." Jessy told the Pidgey, afraid of the large creature in front of her. I had never actually seen a real life Onix before, but I knew they were big. Seeing one for myself up close was rather frightening. I could only imagine what was going on through Jessy and Tako's heads from being closer to it.

Brock watched to see what Jessy was going to do, it was clear.

"Tako, try Gust." she told him. The Pidgey flapped his wings and created a large tornado. However, Onix didn't seem the least bit affected by it, merely dispersing the tornado with its head.

"Onix, Rock Tomb!" Brock ordered. The Onix spat some boulders at the Pidgey, who narrowly dodged them. However, it was trapped by the large boulders as they slammed into Tako all at once, causing him to fall to the ground. The rocks disappeared soon afterwards, revealing Tako, who was knocked out.

"Tako is unable to battle. Onix wins." the judge told them. Jessy recalled Tako, looking upset at her loss in that round. Thankfully, she had 2 more Pokémon, but with how powerful and intimidating Onix is, it would be difficult fighting against it.

"Alright, Kana, it's your turn." she pulled out another Ball and launched it into the air. Out of the ball came the Pikachu she caught the day before.

"You are at an extreme disadvantage here." Brock reminded her. "Electric attacks don't work on ground-types like Onix."

"No, but I don't need electric-type attacks with Kana." Jessy told him. She seemed confident.

"Onix, Tackle!" Brock commanded. Onix slithered towards Kana, attempting to tackle her.

"Alright, Kana, Quick Attack!" Jessy responded. Kana avoided the tackle by a mile and then dashed towards Onix with Quick Attack, smacking the Onix right in the head and making it actually roll.

"Now, do it again!" Jessy told her. Kana quickly rushed down Onix again.

"Bind!" Brock stated. Onix reached his tail out and grabbed Kana, squeezing her.

Kana was taken by surprise, and was unable to escape, even trying to get out using Quick Attack. Unfortunately, it didn't seem to work as Onix kept squeezing until Kana fell to the ground, having fainted.

"Kana is unable to battle. This round goes to Onix." the judge stated. Jessy recalled Kana and looked upset.

"Oh no, not again." Vic stated.

I looked at him. "What is something wrong?"

"This happens a lot with her." Vic told me. "Jessy has a problem with her confidence. Whenever she gets beaten badly in a battle, she'll get upset. It's happened a lot ever since she first practiced doing Pokémon Battles at school."

"I can understand where she's coming from." I responded. "Usually whenever I start losing a fight, I'll get frustrated and angry. Eevee can tell too."

Suddenly, Cass started making noises of calling out her species name to Jessy.

"You want to try, Cass?" she asked, the fire-type nodding with the flames on her back starting to ignite.

"Alright, I'll try. But be careful, okay?" she seemed to care a lot about Cass. The Cyndaquil ran out to the battlefield, facing Onix, who was upright. "Go get him, Kasai!" she told her.

"This is the final round. Kasai the Cyndaquil vs. Brock's Onix." the judge told them. "The winner of this fight will determine the winner of this battle. Begin!"

"Onix, Rock Tomb!" Brock ordered. The serpent-like creature spat rocks, causing Cass to be surrounded much like Pidgey had been before bouncing off the rocks before she could get smashed by them. Cass then leapt off the rocks and jumped at Onix' face, much to all of our shock.

"Cass, Smokescreen!" Jess told her. Cass followed the order and spewed black smoke out of her mouth and right into Onix' eyes, blinding the rock-type before she landed on his back.

"Bind it, Onix!" Brock commanded. Onix attempted to wrap his body around the Cyndaquil where he assumed she was. Cyndaquil quickly avoided the attack and landed on the ground, causing Onix to tie itself into a knot.

"Now, Ember!" Jessy commanded, looking excited. The Cyndaquil began spitting embers at the serpent-like Pokémon that was tied up, causing Onix to scream in agony as it was unable to fight back.

"Onix is no longer able to battle." the judge announced "The challenger, Jessy wins this battle!"

Jessy's was immediately excited as she had won. Cass quickly ran over to her trainer and jumped into her arms, the two hugging each other. Vic and I cheered for Jessy's victory. She smiled as she had won, even though it seemed almost impossible at first.

"Congratulations, Jessy." Brock told her as he recalled Onix into his Poké Ball. He then walked over to Jessy. "You managed to pull out a win and your Cyndaquil was able to outsmart my Onix. You certainly deserve your Boulder Badge, but not until after your friend battles me as well." he extended a hand for her to shake.

"Thank you, Brock." she told him, holding Cass with one arm and shaking his hand with the other. "I did what I could. To be honest, I was afraid I wouldn't be able to win after I saw how powerful your Onix was."

"A trainer has to be confident in their Pokémon." Brock told her. "Just because you are at a disadvantage, doesn't mean you cannot win. Try to keep your head up, and do what you can, even if you lose."

"I'll keep that in mind next time." Jessy told him, smiling.

Brock then turned to me. "Well, I've battled your friend. How about we take a short break and then I'll battle you."

"Alright." I told him. This was going to be a challenge, but I knew I could win against Brock. Now I had to actually battle against him.


	6. Brock, Part 2

I went through the same process that Jessy did before I could actually have my challenge against Brock. I placed my Poké Balls and PokéDex on the odd table. I heard a jingle that sounded like the sound the Pokémon Center made when they were healed. After a ding, I took the Poké Balls and put them on my belt. Afterwards, I stepped up to the podium Jessy was on. Brock stood on his podium as well.

"This battle will between the challenger, Joseph from Laramie Village, and the Gym Leader, Brock, for the Boulder Badge will now begin!"

I pulled out the ball for Tyrogue. "Alright little guy, let's see what you can do." I tell him before throwing the ball into the air letting the fighting-type out to fight.

"Okay, let's see what you can do." Brock told me before letting out Geodude. The rock-type looked ready to fight.

"Alright, Tyrogue, uh…" That's right. I didn't even know what moves he knew. I aimed the PokéDex at Tyrogue to see what moves it knew.

"This Pokémon knows the following moves" it said on the screen. Below it was an interesting list. Intersting set, really.

"Alright, Tyrogue, Fake Out, let's try that." I commanded. The Fighting-Type rushed over to the Geodude, throwing a punch the rock-type attempted to dodge. It was then surprised when the fighting-type actually hit it after it dodged, being knocked away.

"Defense Curl!" Brock told his Geodude, causing the Geodude to fold its arms inward, its defenses increasing.

"Try Tackle." I told Tyrogue, the fighting-type shoulder charging into the ball-shaped rock-type. The Geodude avoided before ramming into Tyrogue with Tackle.

"Do it again, Geodude!" Brock told him, Geodude rolling towards Tyrogue, hitting him.

"Counter!" I told Tyrogue immediately. Tyrogue responded quickly by smacking Geodude into the wall, knocking him out.

"Geodude is unable to battle, Tyrogue wins!" The judge claimed.

Tyrogue looked proud of himself as he walked back over to me. Brock recalled Geodude and brought out Onix, the large snake-like Pokémon towering over us.

"Wow, that thing is much bigger up close." I commented. I had a plan for this though. "Alright Tyrogue, I'm switching you out. Relax, it's all part of the plan."

Tyrogue looked at me confused, but understood. I recalled the fighting-type and pulled out Eevee's Poké Ball, letting her out. The minute she popped out, Eevee was rearing to go.

"Interesting choice." Brock told me. "Switching out the Pokémon you have an advantage with for the one you don't."

I had a plan, one that wouldn't need the two to be switched again.

"Onix, Rock Tomb!" Brock began. The Onix readied to fire the rocks out of its mouth. As he spat them out, I was quick to react.

"Eevee, Detect, and then go into Tail Whip!" I ordered. The normal type understood, easily dodging all of the rocks, escaping the rock tomb, before whipping her tail at Onix.

"Onix, Harden!" Brock shouted. The rock-type seemed to get shinier as that happened. It caught me off guard. Seems Brock was smart enough to keep that move on standby.

"Eevee, try climbing onto it!" If I was right, Brock would try to Tackle or Bind, which would cause Onix to tangle itself in a knot again. Eevee jumped onto the Rock-type's back.

"Onix, Tackle it!" Brock told his Pokémon. Surprisingly, Onix didn't tangle itself, instead just jumping around. Eevee could be heard crying as she was flung around on the rock-type's back.

"Hold on, Eevee!" I told her, worried.

The little normal-type seemed to be holding on for dear life before she was flung off.

"Eevee!" I was worried if she would get through this. Eevee hit the ceiling. I recalled Eevee to keep her from getting seriously harmed.

"Onix wins this match." the judge stated.

Brock looked like he what happened and seemed concerned. "I didn't expect that to happen. Is your Eevee okay?" he asked

"She's likely startled, but other than that she'll be fine." I told him.

I pulled out Tyrogue's ball and let the fighting-type out. Given his only fighting-type move at the moment was Counter, this would be tricky.

"This is the final round. Joe's Tyrogue vs. Brock's Onix." the judge told us. "The winner of this fight will determine the winner of this battle. Begin!"

"Onix, Tackle!" Brock commanded. Onix slithered towards Tyrogue, ready to tackle him.

"Tyrogue, Fake Out!" I commanded to my Pokémon. The fighting-type looked ready to deal a powerful hit. Onix stopped in his tracks to prevent himself from getting hit. Once Onix stopped, Tyrogue rushed him and quickly hit him in the face.

"Bind!" Brock ordered. Onix attempted to wrap his tail around Tyrogue.

"Dodge!" I told Tyrogue, the fighting-type narrowly escaping the grasp of the serpent-shaped Pokémon.

Tyrogue then countered by shoulder charging into Onix with Tackle.

The Onix attempted to roll over Tyrogue before getting back to a proper position. Tyrogue was able to avoid the roll thankfully.

"Onix, Tackle!" Brock told his Pokémon. This time, the rock-type swung its head hard enough to hit Tyrogue into a wall.

"Tyrogue!" I was worried. Would he be okay? The fighting type fell from the wall, having left an indent in it.

"Tyrogue is unable to-" the judge began. However, before he could finish, we heard a growling noise, seeing Tyrogue standing up, struggling however, and gritting his teeth.

"Tyrogue is still able to battle. The match may resume." the judge corrected himself.

"Alright Tyrogue, Counter." I told him.

The fighting-type dashed for Onix.

"Onix, Rock Tomb!" Brock ordered, the serpent-shaped Pokémon spitting rocks at Tyrogue. However, Tyrogue dashed past each one before grabbing Onix by his tail and throwing him into the ground.

The rock-type let out a loud roar as it was slammed into the ground, not moving.

"Onix is unable to battle." the judge ruled. "The challenger, Joe, wins this battle!"

To say I was excited would be an understatement

"YESYESYESYESYESYESYESYESYES!" I shouted, excited. Brock recalled Onix before walking over to me and offering his hand.

"Congrats. You're a very compassionate trainer." he told me. I shook his hand.

"Thank you." I told him. "I try my best to care for my Pokémon, like any trainer should."

Brock smiled. "Well, I think it's about time." he went over to a small case behind where he was standing during our battles.

Vic and Jessy walked over to me from the stands, excited for what was to come. Brock came back and held out his hand. In his hand were two gray octagons that had two silver octagons in the center, and sections around the center that attached lines from the center to each corner.

"This is the Boulder Badge." Brock told us. "It signifies that you each have defeated this gym. In his other hand, he held out two cases, each one containing a disk inside. "And these are your TM for Rock Tomb."

Jessy and I each took one before jumping into the air, holding the badge up high.

"Thank you, Brock." Jessy told him, smiling.

"Yeah. I was worried if either of us would be able to beat you." I told him.

"Don't worry. You are both skilled. Though you'll need some practice if you wish to be champions." he advised us. "And if you want a tip from me, you'll want to head east over to Cerulean City and challenge the gym leader there."

"I can't wait." I told him, excited.

After I recalled Tyrogue, we left, heading out of the gym. The sun was setting already. We decided to stay another night at the Pokémon Center. But little did we know that we would have our hands full over the next few days.


	7. Mt Moon

After we defeated Brock, the three of us decided to rest up for the night at the Pokémon Center. It had gotten pretty late, and we had a busy day that we'd need our rest for. As soon as we woke up the next day, we went onto Route 3 in order to travel through Mt. Moon. Besides battling a few other trainers, there wasn't much we could do before reaching the base. However, once we got there, we saw several police officers by the entrance to the Mountain, which was odd.

"Stand back, people! It's too dangerous for us to allow anyone inside. This is a crime scene." they stated.

We rushed over the entrance, wondering what was going on.

"What's going on?" Vic asked, confused as the rest of us.

"Supposedly, there are some criminals inside Mt. Moon." One of the bystanders told us.

"I heard it's Team Rocket." another answered.

Team Rocket was a very notorious gang that tended to roam around the Kanto and Johto regions. Among their crimes were stealing Pokémon, robbing trainers of money, and even pawning off Pokémon to other trainers.

"So how are we supposed to get to Cerulean City now?" I asked. A few others murmured the same.

"Don't worry folks, we'll have this cleared up soon." a female officer said to us. "If any of you are feeling brave, there is an alternate path that goes over the mountain, but we highly suggest against it."

The three of us looked at each other. It would be able to get us to Cerulean, but it was likely more dangerous. We saw a few people taking the alternate path. Hopefully, they would be okay.

"Well?" I asked them. "What do you think?"

"I think we should wait." Jessy answered. "Who knows what would happen to us going over the Mountain?"

"Yeah, that's a good idea." Vic agreed. "It would be safer going through Mt. Moon once we get the chance."

"Alright, we'll wait." I told them. While I wanted to get to Cerulean as soon as possible, it'd be better to wait.

And so we waited...for a long time. It took a long time to wait for them to clear things out. By the time they were finished, it was already 3 in the afternoon.

"There's no sign of them." I could overhear one of the officers say.

"We have to move on. These people have been waiting for hours." another officer, likely the chief, responded to them. "Have a few guys stay in the cave and we'll let these people in."

"Everyone!" one of the officers shouted to us. "You may now enter Mt. Moon. Just be sure to be careful when going through!"

We were excited to go in. We entered the Mountain along with quite a number of people.

Navigating through the mountain was easy, since it wasn't very large, and we had both Flame and Cass lighting things up. We had quite a few Pokémon to train against as well, like Geodudes and Zubats.

We kept walking through the cave, and soon heard some digging noises. What the heck was going on? The three of us rushed over to the noise and saw a small quarry inside the mountain, with guys digging into the walls. We wouldn't have made anything about it, if we hadn't noticed their clothing. They were wearing black hats, shirts, and pants, with their shirts having a giant red "R" on them. There was no question about it. This was Team Rocket.

The three of us tried crawling away, attempting to stay out of sight before we heard someone shout "HEY!" from the quarry.

"Run!" Vic exclaimed to us, not needing to tell us twice. The three of us got up on our feet and ran as fast as we could away from them.

We could hear some of them let out some of their Pokémon: Ekans, Koffings and Zubats. The three of us just kept running, with Cass even using a smokescreen to help obscure their vision.

We kept going before we saw some of them block our way. I reached into my bag and pulled out the Baton I was given before smacking some of them in the head. It knocked them out and gave us the opportunity to keep running before several more jumped down, surrounding us.

The three of us were backed into the center of a ring with our Pokémon, our backs against one another; Eevee, Flame, and Cass nervous with all the Pokémon around them. We weren't sure how we were going to get out of this until we heard a growling noise and some of the Pokémon were blasted back with fire.

We turned and saw some Officers, each one with a Growlithe, clearing the way.

"Stay there you three1" the officer ordered as they took care of some of them. We stood where we were, ready to command our Pokémon if the Team Rocket goons decided to attack us.

One of them sent an Ekans to attack us, but Cass stopped him with an Ember attack, Flame and Eevee using their own moves to help out the Growlithes.

"Retreat!" one of the Team Rocket grunts commanded, the gang members recalling their Pokémon and running away.

The three of us stood there, relieved that it was over.

"You three, is everything okay?" a female officer with green hair asked us.

"Yeah, we're fine." Jessy told her.

"A little shaken up, but we're okay." Vic added.

"Thank goodness." I added as well.

"Well that's a relief." the officer answered. "What happened to you?"

"We were just walking through, and we saw some of those Team Rocket goons digging up some stuff in what looked to be some sort of quarry." I told her.

We brought her over to the quarry, where we could see some of the Team Rocket members leaving.

"Set up a crime scene." the officer told some others. "We need to find out what they were doing here and why." a few of the officers went into the quarry. Thankfully, some of the Team Rocket members left their tools here in a hurry. There were no fingerprints, but their tools each seemed to have a Team Rocket insignia on them. "You three are very lucky. You could have been seriously hurt." the officer told us again.

"It's a good thing you were here, Miss officer." Jessy told her. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome." she told her. "I'm Officer Jenny. I'll need you three to come with us to the station in Cerulean to give a report."

"Well we're on our way now." Vic stated. "So that's convenient."

Officer Jenny helped navigate us out of the Mountain, and we were nearly out, until I noticed something out of the corner of my eye and stopped. The three of them turned to me.

"Joe, is everything alright?" Jessy asked.

I turned around to what I was looking at and walked over to it. On the ground, I saw a Zubat, who looked very injured. I kneeled down next to it, the others following me soon after. The poor thing looked like its wings were injured, and it was having trouble breathing. I reached into my bag and pulled out the Medical Kit.

"Let me use that." Officer Jenny told me, taking the kit and helping out the Zubat.

She wrapped up the Zubat's Wings and helped stabilize it.

"We need to get it to a Pokémon Center, and quickly." she told us.

I picked up the Zubat, who was barely breathing before the three of us got up and got out of the cave, quickly heading to the Pokémon Center. I just hoped that it would be okay.


	8. Assistance

By the time we had gotten to Cerulean City, it was already dark out. We left the cave around dusk, and had to constantly stop to stabilize the Zubat. A few wild Pokémon had even helped us, a Nidoran Female and a Smoochum. They helped keep the Zubat calm while we helped it. We got into the Pokémon Center as soon as we possibly could and took her to the front desk. The Nurse there was more than willing to help. While we waited for them to be healed, Jenny offered to get us all some food, since we had been starving. We didn't leave the Pokémon Center, just to make sure the Zubat would be okay. After a while, the nurse came over to us.

"She's going to be okay." The Nurse Joy said to us. "She'll need to be here overnight, but we'll be more than able to help her. You're very lucky you found the poor thing when you did, or she might not have been able to make it."

"It's all thanks to this young man right here." Jenny told her, pointing to me. "He was the one who saw the Zubat and it was his Medical Kit that stabilized her until we got here."

I rubbed the back of my hand. "Well, I did what I had to. I care about Pokémon, and something about her just made me want to help."

"You're a very compassionate young man." the nurse complimented.

"Thanks." I answered. It wasn't like I saved the world. It was just a Zubat after all. I did what any person should have done.

A while later, the Smoochum and Nidoran Female entered the Center, wondering what had happened to the Zubat. For some reason, they had taken a liking to Vic, so we convinced him to catch the two. They were more than willing to go into his PokéBall. He named the Nidoran "Sassy" and the Smoochum "Smoochy." We teased him about how simple his names for his Pokémon were before we all decided to get some rest.

In the middle of the night, however, I was having trouble sleeping. I got up out of bed and went into the Center itself. Eevee quickly followed me, however.

"You worried too?" I asked her. She simply nodded and said her name. "Well, glad someone is."

We went into the viewing room, looking at some of the Pokémon as we went by. Some of them were sleeping; others were checking their own wounds. However, I soon saw a light coming from down the hall, and a masculine voice. Eevee and I quickly hid behind some boxes as we heard some guys walking through the hall.

"Tellin' you, man. This is an easy job. The nurses don't navigate this place at night." one of them said.

"Yeah, but these are all injured Pokémon. What could we possibly get from them?" the other asked him.

"Sell 'em on the Black Market, maybe even sell some to Team Rocket. Besides, some are here for storage." the other said. These didn't seem like normal Team Rocket members, just some burglars.

Eevee, however, quickly lept out of my arms and ran in front of them, clearly upset.

"Aw, look. See? An Eevee. Do you know how much this'd fetch?" the first guy asked.

I got up and stood behind her. "You're not taking my Pokémon anywhere." I told them.

"Well lookie here. A trainer. So this Eevee is yours, huh?" the guy smirked at me. "Let me show you my Pokémon."

The burglar pulled out a Poké Ball and let out a large, serpent-shaped Pokémon. It was purple, and had some markings underneath its head.

"An Arbok!?" I asked, in surprise.

"Yeah. And if you wanna get out of this without bein' hurt, I suggest you turn tail and run."

Eevee backed away, intimidated by the large Poison-type, but still standing strong, ready to strike.

"We're not afraid. It's going to take a lot more than that."

The second guy chuckled and pulled out his own Poké Ball, letting out a furry pig-like creature with bands on its wrists.

"Let's see how you deal with my Primeape then." he taunted.

2-against-1 was hardly a fair fight. However, before either of them could strike, the door next to them opened and the Primeape was then knocked around repeatedly.

"What the heck is going on!?" the Primaepe's trainer asked, surprised.

When the Primeape was finished getting hit with the barrage of attacks, we quickly got our answer as the Zubat I had saved flew down in front of me.

"Zubat? You're helping? Alright!" I was more than glad to accept her help.

"Arbok, Ice Fang that Zubat!" the first burgalar commanded.

The cobra-shaped Pokémon lunged for Zubat, who quickly dodged and followed it up with a high-pitched screech, creating soundwaves that hit the Arbok, causing it to look around.

"Whoa, she knows Supersonic." I thought out loud. "Alright then. Eevee, Tackle it!"

Eevee lunged at the Arbok and knocked it off the ground and into the Primeape.

"Get up, Arbok and hit the Eevee with Crunch!" its trainer ordered.

The Arbok got up alright, but rather than use Crunch on Eevee, it instead crunched its own tail, causing it to jump in the air from pain and hit the low ceiling.

"Let me fight them!" the other guy ordered. "Primeape, Karate Chop that Eevee!" The Primeape ran towards Eevee, attempting to hit it with Karate Chop

"Eevee, Detect! And Zubat, whatever you did before, do it again!" I told them.

Eevee quickly stopped the Karate Chop, allowing Zubat to fly past Primeape repeatedly and hit it with her wings thanks to Wing Attack. The last one hit Primeape back into the two trainers. The two quickly recalled their Pokémon and ran the opposite way before we heard a barking noise, the two being wrapped up by some sort of rope. When they were done, we saw a Growlithe standing there, and then heard a clapping.

"So, that's how strong you are." I heard from a familiar voice. The lights soon turned on, and we saw Officer Jenny standing there. "Alright Growlithe, you can untie them."

"Wait, what?" I asked as Growlithe cut the ropes that had bound up the robbers with its claws. "Why are you freeing them?"

"You were right, Jenny. The kid is a good trainer." one of them said. "He passed with flying colors."

"Wait, this was a test?" Eevee, Zubat and I exchanged glances with each other.

"That's right. I figured you and your Pokémon were strong, but I needed to see it for myself." Jenny told me. "That's why I had some of the officers from the station come down and test you."

I was confused. "So you're telling me that you knew I'd get up and walk down here, knew that I would try to stop some robbers, and so organized this all? That seems elaborate and stupid."

"It may seem like it, but given how much you seemed to care for the Zubat on the way here, I figured you'd come down here to check on her.'

This was just bizarre. "And Zubat being able to leave. That was you too?"

"No, that was just coincidence." she told me. "Still, it was a convenient one."

"And everyone else knows about this?" I asked

"Of course!" she told me. "Come on out, you two. Your idea worked."

Soon, Jessy and Vic came out from a room behind me, smiling.

"Well, what did you think?" Vic asked.

"I am…at a loss for words…I have no idea how to react." I really had no idea what to say to this.

"At least you know how strong Zubat is." Jessy added

I looked over at Zubat. Despite most people's opinion that Zubats were ugly, annoying, and useless, I found her to be kinda cute and helpful. Maybe I could have her travel with us along our journey. I pulled out a PokéBall and tapped it against her. The ball forced her inside and shook around in my hand before clicking closed. Another new friend for the Journey.

"Alright! So that puts us each at 3 Pokémon!" I told them. "I think I'll name this Zubat 'Brianna'." I then gave off a yawn.

"It seems we're all tired." Jenny told me. "We should all head back to bed."

"Yeah, good idea." I told her.

With that all done, we were ready for our next challenge in the morning: Gym #2.

*Author's note: I want to thank everyone for viewing the first 8 chapters. For those who can't wait for Chapter 9, you'll have to be patient, since I will now be going back into a normal schedule for uploading these by uploading them every Tuesday. Thank you for understanding*


	9. Cerulean

The next morning, we all woke up and were ready to go challenge the gym leader of Cerulean City, the "Cerulean Mermaid" as she was known. We entered the gym and were in a lobby, for some odd reason, soon greeted by a receptionist with blonde hair.

"Hello." she said in a valley-girl accent. "Like, welcome to the Cerulean Gym and Aqua Theatre! My name is Lily. Like, what can I do for you today?"

"We were here to challenge the gym leader." Vic said "But now I'm kind of interested in what you guys do around here."

"Well, we have an aquarium downstairs as well as water shows." she told us. "In fact, we have a water show going on later today if you guys are, like, interested. It's 100 PokéDollars each, 450 for 5 and, like, 925 for 10."

"I'll be honest, I'm interested in this." I told them.

"Me too." Jessy added.

"We'll take three." Vic told her, pulling out his wallet and paying 300 PokéDollars and paying it to Daisy.

"Thanks." she took the money and handed us each a ticket. "The show doesn't start until 1, so you can go visit the aquarium if you want." she pointed to the hallway next to her. "Go down this hall and you'll see some stairs downward. That will lead you to the aquarium."

We nodded and went down the hall. Fittingly, the entire place was covered in a blue carpet. The hallway was lined with pictures of Water-type Pokémon, as well as of a few women, one of them even being Lily. We soon found our way downstairs and through a door into the Aquarium. There were a few people down there already, which was nice.

Looking over the entire aquarium we found a lot of Water-Type Pokémon, including some not even from Kanto. There were plenty of different ones too. There were your obvious ones like Remoraid, Magikarp, and Feebas, but then we also saw Woopers, Cloysters, and even Seel. All three of us were incredibly excited to see what they had.

But what was even more interesting was that there was a window into what looked to be a large tank of water. Inside the tank were various water-types swimming around. All three of us took a look to see everything inside.

"Wait, what's that?" Vic asked, pointing to something wriggling in the distance.

"I don't know." I told him.

It seemed to turn around and start wriggling towards us. The closer it got, the more Pokémon started to swim away from us. It was only when it was halfway to us that we saw what it was. It was long, had a large open mouth with what looked like whiskers. It also had fins on the side of its head. It was moving faster towards us as well.

"It's a Gyarados!" Jessy exclaimed, saying what we all realized.

The three of us were frightened, and also excited as the Gyarados came right up to us. It then swam upwards, the other water-types quickly returning to the window.

"Exciting, isn't it?" we heard a female voice behind us ask. The three of us turned around and saw a young woman dressed in a white bathing suit, which was in one piece. I swore I could see Vic drooling at the site of her.

"You bet." Jessy told her. "Are you the performer for show today?"

"Why yes." she told us. "I'm Misty." she offered her hand, which Vic took and kissed. Jessy and I couldn't help but laugh at Vic's antics.

Vic immediately realized what he did and let go, blushing. "Uh…I'm Vic." he said to her, trying to look less embarrassed, though he was very unsuccessful.

"Sorry for my brother." Jessy apologized. "I'm Jessy."

"And I'm Joe." I stated. Her name sounded familiar too, though at the time I couldn't remember it.

"It's alright. You'd be surprised how many young guys do that." she explained. "Anyway, I'm guessing you three bought tickets to my show?"

"Of course!" Jessy exclaimed. "We're so excited! Though we were originally only going to battle the gym leader.

"Well, the gym leader will be at the show, probably watching it." she told Jessy. "Maybe you'll see her." There was then a beeping coming from a watch she was wearing. "Oh, look at that. I have to go get ready for the show. I'll talk to you three later." She then left the group.

"See you later." Jessy and I told her. Vic, meanwhile was still looking at her, clearly crushing on her. Jessy and I snickered at him before he snapped out of his dazed look.

"Huh!?" he exclaimed as he came back to reality. "Did I miss something?"

"Nothing." I told him. "Just that she's getting ready for her show." I took a look at the PokéDex to see what time it was. 11:30. "Let's look around some more before we head into the stands."

The twins nodded as we looked around the Aquarium and Gallery some more. By about 12:30, we began getting into our seats. The gym was more like a stadium than it was an actual gym. It had a retractable roof for the sunlight, a large pool in the center which was what we had been looking into when we saw the Gyarados, and a huge row of seats surrounding the pool. The place was packed full of people, some excited to see Misty and holding up signs for her, some crushing on her almost as much as Vic had. We saw two girls walk out into the center area, one with red hair and the other with blue hair.

"And now, ladies and gentleman…" the red-haired girl announced. "…please give a warm welcome to the Cerulean Mermaid and Gym Leader of the Cerulean City Gym…"

The three of us were surprised. She was the gym leader as well?

"…the one and only Misty!" the entire crowd then erupted in cheers as they announced Misty's name. She rose up from the stage in a Mermaid outfit.

Misty waved to the crowd and even blew kisses at them, one being directed towards us - specifically towards Vic - before she dove into the water. She went underneath for a few seconds before being lifted into the air by the spout of a Wailmer, followed by several kinds of water Pokémon shooting water into the air, creating a rainbow as the sunlight from the windows hit the water droplets. A few people even managed to get wet as well.

Misty was a talented Swimmer, even swimming through the water fast enough to keep up with some of the water-types. She was also amazingly athletic, jumping out of the water and reaching heights normally not possible unless you had spent your whole life in the water. Every so often, I looked over to Vic and saw that he was essentially awestruck. I was impressed by it as well, considering I didn't know any human being who could do what she was doing.

The show went on for a good hour or so. Afterwards, people began leaving the stands, enjoying the show they had just borne witness to. That is except for the three of us. We stayed put in the stands since we were ready to battle Misty. Lily then showed up, standing next to us.

"I guess you three are waiting to challenge Misty?" she asked us.

"Well of course." I told her. "We're just wondering who was going to battle her first."

Lily smiled. "Well, she said she, like, wanted her first challenger today to be the girl of the group." she explained.

Jessy grinned. "Well, I can't wait!" she responded, as she got up and worked her way down to the gym floor.


End file.
